Byebye Hercule
by Agent R
Summary: Hercule moves next to Capsule Corp. and Jessica (from Shoe's big Mistake) decides to drive him out at any cost, and everyone's got her back this time.


Bye Bye Hercule!  
  
Summary: Hercule moves next door to the Capsule Corp. and everyone's sick of it, so what's the #1 ingredient to get rid of new neighbors? A ton of noise and six thousand 5th Earthlings reunited for a reunion of course! This could be one plan even Vegeta could grow to like, but not when Jessica's family moves in with him!  
  
Rating-G of course, something this funny is too good to be otherwise!  
  
Genre-humor!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I definitely don't own DBZ or any other shows, movies, or ANYTHING except for my own characters, Vegeta's enemies, the 5th Earthlings.  
  
Jessica was coming back from the roller rink when she saw a moving van coming up the street, and behind it she saw a limo with Hercule in it!  
  
"Hey ugly!" Jessica said.  
  
"Huh? You talking to me kid?" Hercule asked.   
  
"Yeah, where're you moving to?" Jessica asked.   
  
"A place where I can have peace and quiet, right next to a place called the Capsule Corp," Hercule said.  
  
Jessica's mouth dropped.  
  
"What? Something wrong kid?" Hercule asked.   
  
"Oh man, that's where I live," Jessica said.   
  
"Really? I guess that makes us neighbors," Hercule said.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you," Jessica said, speeding up to 80mph.   
  
"Huh? Must be getting a paper ready for an autograph," Hercule said.   
  
At the Capsule Corp Jessica exploded everything to Bulma, but the way she said it she was making zero sense.   
  
"Jessica calm down, what's going on?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Hercule, he's moving next door to that empty lot, I ran into him this morning," Jessica said. "Are you sure?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan, there's only one Hercule, and no one in their right mind would want to look like him," Jessica said.  
  
"She's not kidding mom, there's the moving van right there," Bra said, looking out the window.  
  
"Let me see Bra, oh no," Vegeta said.   
  
"I tried to warn you, and this is what you get for not listening to me," Jessica said.   
  
"What'll we do? I don't wanna have to listen to that mouth," Trunks said.   
  
"Hey Hiya neighbor, nice to meet you," Hercule said, appearing at the window.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Monster!" Bra said, running off.   
  
"Monster? Where? Where?" Hercule asked, looking around.   
  
"Where's this guy from?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to see to it that he goes back to wherever he came from," Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta hold it! You know the rules, no bloodshed on the front lawn," Jessica said.   
  
"There must be some way to get him to leave," Bulma said.   
  
"I know, Chichi you're the frying pan lady, what would you suggest?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? Beat him over the head with a frying pan and sack him back to his old shack," Chichi said.   
  
"Impossible, my Aunt Gertrude's frying pans couldn't cause his head that much damage," Jessica said.   
  
"That reminds me, we never see your family anymore Jessica, what happened to them?" Bra asked. "They're busy, but you can bet if there was going to be a bash they'd come," Jessica said. "That's it!" Bulma said.  
  
"What's it?" Gohan asked, slamming the door in Vegeta's face.   
  
"Being a wise guy huh?" Vegeta asked, bashing Gohan on the head.   
  
"You be quiet! *Pokes Vegeta in the eyes* what've ya got Bulma?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Bra go down to the basement and bring up those party supplies, mom you go with her, Jessica you dig out those old 5th Earth instruments, we're going to drive Hercule away from this planet! And we're going to throw a Wolf family reunion to do it too!" Bulma said.  
  
"Neat!" Jessica said.  
  
"If Hercule's going to leave I'm for it," Vegeta said.   
  
"Hey Vegeta, hold still for a minute," Jessica said.  
  
During that time Jessica put his chin in his fist and his knee on top of his elbow.  
  
"Now what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Now this," Jessica said, kicking Vegeta's foot.  
  
It sent his knee up to his elbow, his elbow up to his fist, and his fist up to his mouth.   
  
"Knock it off you two, you're acting like a bunch of two year olds," Bulma said.   
  
"That reminds me, Bulma get some pots, some pans, and a wooden spoon, in the meantime I'll work his nerves with some supperware," Chichi said.   
  
"Chichi that ain't no way to drive anyone away," Bra said.   
  
"You're right," Chichi sighed.  
  
"Use a metal spoon, it makes more noise," Jessica said.   
  
"Good thinking kid, Krillin turn up the radio, loud," Bulma said.   
  
"What good'll that do?" Krillin asked.  
  
"The more noise we make at once, the closer he'll be to leaving," Jessica said, sticking her head in the closet.   
  
"What're you doing?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"I'm looking for some party noisemakers, you must have some around here somewhere," Jessica said. "Hey guys did you see who moved next door?" Goku asked.   
  
"Yes, excuse me," Jessica said.   
  
"What's going on?" Goku asked.   
  
"We must have some party noisemakers around here somewhere, we're driving Hercule out!" Jessica said.  
  
"Do you really think that'll work?" Goku asked.   
  
"Of course, then we can invite my family over for a party yet, now scoot!" Jessica said.   
  
"Come to think of it, that's not half a bad idea, I think I'll go next door and greet our neighbor, by being real obnoxious," Vegeta said.   
  
"Well, okay Vegeta but I don't think just talking to him will do it," Jessica said.   
  
Vegeta slightly growled as he walked out the front door and hopped the hedge over to Hercule's house.   
  
"Yes?" Hercule asked.   
  
"Listen you, come out here, we're doing a little construction over here next door you see and the noise might come seeping through," Vegeta didn't get to finish, because the home team started bashing on the pots and pans.   
  
"You mean that?" Hercule asked, covering his ears.   
  
"Yeah, well I guess I let the cat out of the bag, you see we're building a new monument," Vegeta said.   
  
"Well do you think you could hold up construction for a couple of weeks?" Hercule asked. "What?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"I'm getting down to," Hercule said.   
  
"Hold on a sec," Vegeta said.   
  
He went back to the capsule Corp. where in the living room everyone was banging on the pans. "Hold it!" Vegeta said.   
  
"Why?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I'd say he's breaking," Vegeta said.   
  
"Good," Jessica said, turning down the radio.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"In a couple of weeks I'm going to see my wife, and until then I'm going to need a little peace and quiet," Hercule said.  
  
"Oh don't worry Hercule, you want peace and quiet you got it, doesn't he Jessica?" Trunks asked, elbowing Jessica in the ribs.   
  
"Yeah, you want it you got it," Jessica was just like a parrot.  
  
"Good I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Hercule said.  
  
"Bye!" Jessica said.  
  
"Why'd you kids come along?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"We figured you could use the cover," Jessica said.   
  
"So we tailed along after you told us to shut up," Trunks said.   
  
"Bulma, forget the ambush we're going all out, we're not waiting two weeks to lose this buzzard, get out every thing you can find that makes noise," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh goody, I'll go get the instruments," Jessica said.  
  
"Jessica, what exactly do you play?" Trunks asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Well it's just that I've never seen you actually play anything," Trunks said.   
  
"Oh I play everything, xylophone, saxophone, trombone, piano, keyboard, bass, guitar, drums, tuba, harp, harpsichord. Cymbals, gong, violin, fiddle, cello, bells, accordion, chimes, bongo drums, flute, piccolo, lute, clarinet, oboe, harmonica, teaspoons. Woodblock, tambourine, trumpet, bugle, organ, bag pipes, mandolin, maracas, trash can lids, you name it I play it," Jessica said.   
  
"Are you any good?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Are you kidding? Everyone calls me the one man band back home, especially in the one man parade," Jessica said.   
  
"Just what we need, an original Nyuk on parade," Bra said.   
  
"Well if you're as good as you say how come you never play them?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Because I've been saving that for a last resort to something," Jessica said.   
  
"Good," Bra said, "it's about time someone got Hercule's goat, and his last nerves too".   
  
"Coming down," Jessica said, sliding down the stairs on a golden grand piano.   
  
"Look out below!" Trunks bellowed.   
  
"Jessica you goon," Bulma said.   
  
"Hiya Bulma, I brought the music just like ya wanted," Jessica said.   
  
"Good, what can ya play?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Everything except jingle bells," Jessica said.   
  
"Well then I'll hear jingle bells," Bulma said.   
  
"Okay," Jessica said, playing jingle bells on the piano.   
  
"I thought you just said you couldn't play jingle bells!" Bulma said.  
  
"I can't play the short version, but I sure know the long version," Jessica said.   
  
"Good, play everything you know," Bulma said.  
  
"Do you know how to play that's my horse?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Of course," Jessica said.   
  
"This is great, we'll make a lot more noise when we break stuff," Gohan said.  
  
"I don't know how to dance," Trunks said.   
  
"Follow me little guy, I'll show ya," Gohan said, moving Trunks into the dining room.   
  
"Allright Jessica play that's my horse," Bra said.  
  
"Okay smokey," Jessica said.   
  
"You see Trunks, you start off like you've got ants down your pants, and then you slap your partner saying 'that's my horse'," Gohan said.  
  
"Allright, that's my horse!" Trunks said, kicking Gohan in the rear.  
  
At this time Hercule was at his house listening to the noise, he tried calling over but there was too much noise to hear him, he couldn't believe they lied to him.   
  
"Vegeta where on earth did you get the idea to join in on this?" Jessica asked.   
  
"I said I'd make enough noise from this side wall straight to Hercule's ear, I didn't say I wouldn't blow it up did I?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No I suppose not," Jessica said.   
  
"Hercule's ears must be ringing!" Gohan laughed.   
  
"That reminds me, Trinity told me the best way to make noise is to break just about anything ya don't need, you got any glass bottles?" Jessica asked.   
  
"What for? Surely you're not going to break them in here Jessica," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh no, I'll go out in the street and break them," Jessica said.   
  
"Why?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Ain't you ever heard of break dancing?" Jessica asked.   
  
"I'm with her," Bra said.  
  
"No you're not, you're going to help me call the Wolfs over here," Bulma said.   
  
"Okay, that's fun too, I haven't seen them in the longest time," Bra said.   
  
"WE all haven't, that's why I'm calling them over here, and---------get it?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Yeah dad'll hate that," Trunks said.  
  
"Dad'll hate what?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Oh nothing," Trunks said.  
  
"Don't lie to me I know you're hiding something," Vegeta said.   
  
"We'll discuss this tomorrow Vegeta, you get out there and start yelling like a wounded animal," Bulma said.  
  
"So I'm going to be eating your pot roast again?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Wait for me Jessica!" Bra said, running out the back door after her.  
  
"What's happening kid?" Jessica asked.   
  
"You need a partner?" Bra asked.  
  
"Sure, you can help me by slam dunking the bottles, it'll give me enough time to work my lungs," Jessica said.   
  
"Byebye!" Bra said, breaking a bottle.   
  
"AAOW! You're nothing but trash buddy!" Jessica said.   
  
"Look at them daddy, they're crazy acting this way, you'd think they were on the run from a mental hospital or something," Videl said, watching from the window.  
  
"They're just celebrating our arrival because they know how great we are, but I asked them for peace and quiet, oh well, they'll wear out by tonight for sure," Hercule said.  
  
"Ah dad come quick! There's more of them coming!" Videl said.  
  
It was an all girl jamboree, Jessica, Bra, Jazlyn, Trinity, and Ben. Ben was short for Benjemina Catherine Devor, because she hated her name, she basically looked like Trinity except she was four years younger, with red hair and black lips. Trinity was 5'11 with light purple hair, light skin, and a small dagger that transformed into a sharp sword. These were all Jessica's former partners in crime from 5th Earth.  
  
"Jessica what's going on out here? Look at this mess!" Chichi said.  
  
"What mess? Is a celebration!" Trinity said, blowing into a party horn.  
  
"No no no! You can't be here I didn't send for you, just the family," Bulma said.  
  
"I am a family, I'm a family of one and we've all gotten along just great!" Trinity said. "Besides Bulma, they know how to make a ton of noise," Jessica said.  
  
"Allright, come on in, but be quiet," Bulma said.   
  
"Sure thing," Trinity said, grabbing a guitar case.   
  
"We have to make as much noise as we can," Bulma said, "in order to drive Hercule out".   
  
"No problem Bulma, *curves her fists* Here's Hercule down here *one fist* and here's us, *the other fist* now what tubby don't know is, we're down here right now, but when he ambushes us *slaps her bottom fist* we'll fling around and attack him," Trinity said, hitting Vegeta on the head with her fist.   
  
"Oops, look what you did Trinity," Jazlyn said.  
  
"I'm aware of what I did," Trinity said.  
  
"Good, then don't do it again," Vegeta said.   
  
"Allright what's she here for?" Krillin asked.   
  
Krillin and Trinity never got along well, bad, or otherwise.  
  
"She's here to help us drive out Hercule," Jessica said.   
  
"How? Does she even know how to play a piano?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Are you kidding? During every Wolf reunion on 5th Earth, she's red hot on the piana," Ben said. "Do you know anything good?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure, name it," Trinity said, hopping behind the piano.   
  
"Good, play---that's my horse," Bra said.   
  
"Oh no, I've heard enough of that's my horse for one day, I can't even sit down," Gohan said. "Fine spoil sport, let's hear, something hot I don't care," Ben said.  
  
"Right, coming up," Trinity said.   
  
"Oh swell, Sweet Sue," Krillin said, covering his eyes.  
  
"Who's she?" Jessica asked.  
  
"It's a song bone head, grab a partner and start breaking things," Trinity said, maintaining a good scale on the keys.   
  
"Right, who's not taken?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Oh forget it I'll dance with you," Trunks said.  
  
"This IS a day to remember, okay, come on Hotpants, I know a real hot one!" Jessica said.  
  
"By a hot one, I hope you don't mean dropping hot coals down one's pants," Trunks said.   
  
"For a celebration they're really loud," Videl said.   
  
"They could've just gone with the usual hello and get an autograph," Hercule said.  
  
"Let's get it going!" Ben said.  
  
"Do you know how to play the base fiddle?" Trinity asked.   
  
"I don't think I know," Jessica said.   
  
"I don't think you know either, but give it a shot, where's that harmonica?" Trinity asked. "What's this?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Something we learned from our grandparents, it's a real good one too," Jessica said.   
  
"Let's get it going, one two," Ben said.   
  
"Hold it!" Bulma said.  
  
In the excitement Trinity swallowed the harmonica.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She swallaed it," Jessica said.   
  
"Let me see," Ben said, kicking Trinity in the seat of her pants.   
  
Trinity spit up the harmonica hitting the wrong note on it.  
  
"You got it," Gohan said.   
  
"That does it, we ain't getting nowhere fast I'm taking manners into my own hands," Jessica said. "Oh no we're doomed," Jazlyn said.   
  
"Why? What's she going to do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan, she made so much noise the last time she talked like this the police were blown away from the noise," Trinity said.  
  
Jessica was in the streets heading next door playing a base drum, a trombone, and the cymbals all at once. Hercule flung the shutters open to yell at her, which was hard over the noise.  
  
"Hey! Shut up!" Videl said.  
  
"Hey shut up? I don't know that one, but if you'll whistle it I'll try and play it," Jessica said.   
  
"Ya gotta admit, the kid's got perseverance," Trunks said.  
  
Jessica was marching all up and down the street banging the drum with her mallets screaming 'Hey shut up! Hey shut up!' Until Vegeta finally had enough and slammed the drum on her head and down to her ribs.  
  
"That does it Hercule, you've won the battle but we'll win the war!" Vegeta said.   
  
"Let's go, Bulma you get every single Wolf you can over here, we've gotta get that jackass out of here!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Right," Bulma said.   
  
Meantime on 5th Earth several squadron spaceships awaited for the pilots to take board. "Calling all Wolfs, calling all Wolfs, report to the planet Earth for a reunion with the prince Jessica Wolf now!" a voice rang over the intercom.  
  
All the Wolfs ran and flew to their ships; a sinister smile rang out through the whole station. The ships were off, flying faster than the speed of light.   
  
"I did the best I could, then the signal went dead, hopefully they'll get it," Bulma said.  
  
"I hope so, if I have to go another month without seeing my half uncle Tomorrow I'll scream," Jazlyn said.  
  
(For those of you who've seen 'the naughty nineties' you'll know tomorrow and the others with those particular names are from the who's on first bid so try not to get confused).   
  
"What'll I do now?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Jessica get your alarm clock and have it set for all fifteen sections and set it off--now!" Bulma said.  
  
"Right," Jessica ran up the stairs, her alarm clock was set to play any and every single song that could wake up the neighbors in the next county, everyone was usually sick of it, but this time it came in handy.   
  
"What now mom?" Bra asked.   
  
"Bra you come with me, we've gotta hurry if this party's going to go through the roof and straight through Hercule's ears," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah let's rock it!" Krillin said.  
  
"Shut up and come on," Bra said.  
  
"Jessica are you in the bathroom?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No I'm not in there," Jessica said, hanging from a fan blade.  
  
"What on earth is that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That---is the world's largest mechanical piece of parrot scrap," Jessica said.   
  
"You mean it'll make the noise of anything you tell it to?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Exactly, watch----gong!" Jessica said.   
  
There were sudden vibrations like when a Chinese gong was struck with a mallet, followed by the soft vibrations of chimes.  
  
"That's smart, where'd it come from?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well remember last New Year's Eve when your dad was complaining about the noise?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Well by complaining do you mean 'What is it? Chinese New Year'?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes," Jessica said.  
  
"Then yes I remember," Trunks said.   
  
"Well this is the machine that caused all that commotion," Jessica said.  
  
"Do you think your family's gonna be here in time for the party?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Of course they will, I know my dad, when he says he's going to do something he will, you won't find him lying down on the job," Jessica said.   
  
In outerspace as the arrangements took place, the spaceships were flying at the speed of light, slowing down due to the space speed limits, all ready to take precise, drastic action.   
  
"Bulma, since the spaceships are all traveling at the speed of light and 5th Earth's 800,000,000 light-years away from Namek and hang a right, and they left fifteen minutes ago, how soon will they be here?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well---if they maintain that precise speed they should be here by 2:00Am tonight," Bulma said.  
  
"Two AM? Bulma are you nuts?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Well it isn't Bulma to blame, it isn't our fault that 5th Earth know-how is so behind on the times," Jessica said.  
  
"It's a good thing your wife and kid decided to sleep over tonight Krillin, this is going to be great, I wouldn't want Marron to miss out on anything," Jessica said.   
  
"So how many people are coming? Exactly?" 18 asked.   
  
"Well, going all the way back to my great, great, great, great grandfather it couldn't be more than uhhhh 250 people," Jessica said.  
  
"Are they all related to you?" Krillin asked. "Oh no, some of them are step relatives, and you know they don't count for related families, in fact my brother's second half step cousin Why almost tried to purpose to me a few millenniums back," Jessica said.  
  
"Bummer," Krillin said.  
  
"The real bummer was how miserable he was when I broke it off," Jessica said.   
  
"What the relationship?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, the ring," Jessica said, "but he was a nice sport to let me keep it, I've still got it in my pocket".  
  
"Well whadda ya do when ya wear clothes with no pockets?" Bra asked.   
  
"Simple, I hot glue it back to one piece and wear it, the thing was stuck on my finger for two weeks after he tried to propose," Jessica said.  
  
"How'd ya get it off then?" Bulma asked.  
  
"After two weeks it was so weak I simply snapped it off," Jessica said.   
  
"Smart move," Bulma said.   
  
"That reminds me, I just remembered something I better look into," Jessica said.  
  
"Dooohh like what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I better make sure we have enough room for the whole family," Jessica said.  
  
"Well if there isn't I'll just put Vegeta in the garage," Bulma said.   
  
"You wish," Vegeta muttered.  
  
Later that night after everyone else had gone to bed, it was some time after one in the morning and Jessica and Trunks decided to wait for her folks to show up, but they fell dead tired asleep on the couch. A few minutes later they head someone honking a horn while making weird circus music. The two awoke from shock, Jessica screamed and jumped into Trunks' arms.   
  
"Allright who's the clown making all the noise?" Jessica asked, opening the front door.   
  
"Oh no, it's your family," Trunks said.  
  
"Well it's about time," Jessica said, "hey everybody! They here!" Jessica said.  
  
"Oh great, at two A.M o' clock in the morning, looks like you were right Bulma," Krillin said. "Told ya," Bulma said.   
  
Everyone came rushing in through the doors, Nash, Christine, TJ, Raymond, Bombay, Buster, Ita, Gertrude, Von Drake, Angelo, Who, What, I don't know, Today, Tomorrow, Myron, Why, Because, I don't care, and everyone else.   
  
"This is your family?" Krillin asked, watching from the balcony.  
  
"Yeah," Jessica said, also watching from a view.  
  
"Well tell me, whadda ya call the guy who's sticking his head in the fish bowl?" Krillin asked. "Who," Jessica said.  
  
(Remember from Who's on First? It's happening again).   
  
"The guy in the fishbowl,"  
  
"Who,"  
  
"The guy with the piranhas"  
  
"Who is in the fishbowl".   
  
"I don't know that's why I'm asking," Krillin said.   
  
"Well I just thought I'd tell you," Jessica said.   
  
"Well who's the guy in the fish bowl?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Yes," Jessica said.   
  
"When you call the family over who comes?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Certainly, after all a man's titled to see his loved ones," Jessica said.  
  
"Whose family?? Krillin asked.   
  
"Of course," Jessica said.  
  
"Look, all I'm trying to figure out is what's the guy's name in the fishbowl," Krillin said.   
  
"Oh no, What's the guy's name in the kitchen," Jessica said.   
  
"I'm not asking you who's in the kitchen," Krillin said.   
  
"Who's in the fishbowl," Jessica said.   
  
"I don't know," Krillin said.  
  
"He's upstairs," Jessica said.   
  
"Do you gotta great grandfather?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Oh wouldn't this be a fine family without an great grandfather?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Then tell me his name," Krillin said.   
  
"Tomorrow," Jessica said.  
  
"You're not going to tell me today?" Krillin asked.   
  
"He's my dad's Uncle," Jessica said.   
  
"What time?" Krillin asked.  
  
"What time what?" Jessica asked.  
  
"What time tomorrow you gonna tell me who your great grandfather is?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Now look, Who is not my great grandfather, Who is," Jessica said.   
  
"I'll break your arms you say who's in the fishbowl," Krillin said, "did you say your brother's got a half second step cousin?"  
  
"Yes," Jessica said.  
  
"Tell me his name," Krillin said.  
  
"Why," Jessica said.  
  
"Because," Krillin said.   
  
"Oh he's my nephew," Jessica said.  
  
"Look Jessica, suppose your family plays baseball and I throw the ball to who?" Krillin asked. "Naturally," Jessica said.  
  
"Good, I pick up the ball and throw it to naturally," Krillin said.  
  
"Ya don't you pick up the ball and ya throw it to who," Jessica said.  
  
"Naturally," Krillin said, "I pick up the ball, Who misses it, What picks up the ball and throws it to I don't know, I don't know throws the ball to Tomorrow, Tomorrow throws the ball to Today, otherwise Who hits it and Tomorrow's out," Krillin said.  
  
"Krillin that's the first bright thing you've said all day," Jessica said.   
  
"I don't know what I'm talking about, or otherwise it's a long fly ball to Because, Why? I don't know, he's upstairs and I don't care," Krillin said.   
  
"What'd you say?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I don't care," Krillin said.  
  
"Oh, he's my step father," Jessica said.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Krillin said.  
  
"Jessica, get your behind down here and say hello to the family," Nash said.   
  
"Yes father, *leaps over the banister* I'll get the door," Jessica said.   
  
She opened it to find Goku with half his face shadowed out by the dark.   
  
"AHHHH Monster!" Jessica said, running away.   
  
"Get her!" Bombay said.  
  
Why came down the stairs, ducked and managed to grab her over his shoulder, with his arm slightly above her rear.  
  
"Jessica Wolf 12,000 years and you still haven't changed," he said.   
  
"Hello Why,,, haven't seen you since you tried to purpose to me in 3201," Jessica said.  
  
"SO where've you been lately?" Why asked.   
  
"Just down to Earth," Jessica said.   
  
"Yeah, a little too long," Vegeta said.  
  
"Uh Why," Jessica said, "As much as I enjoy being held upside-down by your large, brute arms, COULD YA LET GO OF ME?"   
  
"Sorry," Why said, putting her down.  
  
"That's better, now let's get this reunion kicking," Jessica said.   
  
"Let's start off with an old folk dance," Jessica said.   
  
"I know, the hoodley hoo," Jazlyn said.   
  
"What's that?" Goku asked.   
  
"Ya pick yer left foot up till you touch yer nose, you put your rear on your ear and wiggle yer toes, hop all around like a kangaroo, you're almost ready to hoodley hoo. Grab some pickles and a pound of cheese, get some burgers and mayonnaise, eat them all up and don't forget to chew, that's how ya do the hoodley hoo. Hoodly hoo, hoodly hoo, so that's how ya do the hoodley hoo, there's nothing like it you know it's true doing the HOOODLEEEEY HOOO!"   
  
"Man, I'm glad Hercule's next door and he doesn't have to see this," Krillin said.   
  
"You're telling me, pathetic," Vegeta said.   
  
"Those guys don't know when to shut up!" Hercule said. "HEY QUIET DOWN OVER THERE! WE'RE TYRING TO SLEEP!" Hercule yelled   
  
"SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THE ABNOXIOUSNESS!" Vegeta said, with his index fingers in his ears.   
  
"Suckers!" Why said.  
  
"Yeah we'll have this party going on till morning then some," Jessica said.   
  
"HEY! I thought we told you to keep it down over here!" Hercule said.  
  
"Aw yes but you must understand that where we're from, you do the opposite of what one tells you," Jessica said.   
  
"Then keep up the noise," Videl said.  
  
"Okay, Trinity, hit me with that's my horse," Jessica said.  
  
"I thought you said," Videl said.  
  
"You said to be noisy," Jessica said, hopping up and down.   
  
"Yeah but you said you do what you're told not to," Videl said.   
  
"When're you going to learn that we never tell the truth?" Trinity asked.  
  
"OR do what we're told? Give it up man," Jessica said.   
  
"That's my horse!" Why said.  
  
"You can do whatever you like, but we're not moving! Goodnight," Hercule said.  
  
"Fine, two people can play at this game," Jessica said.  
  
She came back in an instant with a cannon, she lit the fuse and everyone got out of the way, but all that came out was a bouquet of flowers still in the cannon. Jessica blubbered gebirish as she ran off to kick the garbage cans.  
  
"I've got an idea," Raymond said.  
  
"What?" TJ asked.  
  
"Let's invite them over for dinner tomorrow night and act stupid," Raymond said.   
  
"You're already there," TJ said, "Wait that's not a bad idea".   
  
"Now what's all that noise?" Videl asked.  
  
"Howdy partner, come round back, dinner's almost ready," Bulma said, chewing a piece of grass. "Dinner? At 2:14 in the morning?" Videl asked.  
  
"That's dinner in our time, sit down," Goku said.  
  
"Who're these hillbillies?' Hercule asked.  
  
"We're not hillbillies," Marron said. \  
  
"We're family," Krillin said.   
  
"I'll introduce ya, there're the children, Peggy Sue Alexander Rubin, the twins Bobby Joe and Billie Jean, and that's Diamond, she comes from a chippity chip chop off a different block," Jessica said.   
  
"Howdy Partner!" TJ said, smacking Hercule on the back with his hand.  
  
"WE wouldn't stay and eat with you people for anything," Hercule said.   
  
"We're moving," Videl said.  
  
"Fine," Jessica said.   
  
"Fine," Videl said.  
  
"Fine," Jessica said.   
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"   
  
"Fine"   
  
"Fine," Videl returned home and closed the window.   
  
Jessica tapped at the window, and when Videl opened it up she let her have it.   
  
"FINE!" she smashed the windows and stumbled back home. "WE DID IT! They're gone!" Jessica said.   
  
"This calls for a celebration, AIIIKARRUMMMMBAAAAA!" Why said, smashing a dinner plate.   
  
"Hit it with that's my horse Trinity," TJ said.  
  
"You got it," Trinity said.   
  
"Mwah Ha!" Jessica said.   
  
"Huh?" Krillin asked.   
  
"Where we come from that means good times for families because the village idiot just left," I don't care said.  
  
"Well I'm with her, Mwah ha!" Goten said.  
  
"That's my horse!" Jessica said, spinning Krillin around in a circle and throwing him against the wall.   
  
"It's your horse Jessica," Gohan said.  
  
"Uhuhuh Gohan, like this," Jessica slapped her face with his hands.  
  
"Allright it's my horse," Gohan said.  
  
"No it's my horse!" Jessica said.  
  
"Goodbye everyone," Bra said.  
  
That's that, please read and review. 


End file.
